The invention relates to a tooth cleaning device which is configured to clean teeth without using standard bristles of a toothbrush.
It is well known that dental plaque is the major cause of periodontal disease. Broadly, plaque consists of an adhesive mass of bacteria, mucins, food and other organic matter which, if present for long enough on the teeth, calcifies to form calculus. Consequently, it is appreciated that the effective and complete removal of plaque is essential to the maintenance of good oral hygiene.
The removal of plaque from the oral tissues at an early stage of its development may be achieved by brushing. However, if calcification occurs, then the resultant calculus may only be removed by vigorous mechanical action, usually performed by a dentist. It is therefore important to ensure plaque removal before calcification occurs.
Devices have been developed for clearing the food particles and bacteria from the mouth and teeth. The most well-known and commonly used devices are toothbrushes with bristles that are moved across the teeth to remove food residue and plaque from the enamel surface, as well as larger food particles trapped in between teeth. Toothpicks and dental floss are also frequently used to extract smaller food particles that become trapped between teeth.
However, brushing of teeth with a standard toothbrush can be harmful and can cause the removal of not just plaque but also the enamel on teeth.
Therefore, it is believed that there is a need for a device configured to clean teeth which does not include bristles which can strip away plaque on teeth while still cleaning these teeth sufficiently without removing essential enamel.